I Said
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month 1: I said, don't bring that thing anywhere near me! slash, RemusSirius.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be subbmitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

"I said…"

"I said, don't bring that thing anywhere near me!" Remus declared, backing away from Sirius, and the flower in his hand.

"Remus, what the hell is wrong with you, it's just a flower! You're acting like I'm brandishing a sword at you!" Sirius declared, still holding the flower out to Remus and stepping closer. Remus backed away further, bumping into the wall. This riled up his wolf instinct, which exploded into a fury as the flower finally came too close to him.

Sirius squeaked as he found himself on the floor, pinned by his wrists and his legs. Remus' nose was buried in his neck, sniffing and nuzzling at him. He pushed insistently at Remus, trying to get him away, but he realised he'd failed when he felt teeth sinking into his neck, roughly tearing into him until Remus' tongue was bathed in Sirius' blood. He let out a soft cry, that was cut off as Remus' bloodstained mouth descended on his.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked quietly, after Remus had finally regained enough control to pull off him and leap away, hiding on the other side of his bed and away from Sirius, who now smelled of the flower almost as much as the crushed plant did. Worse, _Remus_ now smelled like the plant, and it was driving him to distraction. He tugged the shirt off furiously, balling it up and tossing it to the other corner of the room.

"That would be the Moon Rose, Sirius." He replied dryly.

"It's not a rose." Sirius protested. Remus rolled his eyes dryly.

"No, it's not a rose, per se. It's called a rose, but basically it's a magical plant that affects certain people. A member of the Wolfsbane family, if I recall. Except _this_ member affects the person, not the wolf, and weakens our resolve. Makes us do things based on the Wolf's instinct… hunt, protect… Mate." Remus flushed a little, his eyes drawn to the slightly bleeding mark on Sirius' neck, his pupils dilating a little with lust.

"Mate?" Sirius squeaked, paling, one hand rising instinctively to cover the bite. He froze halfway, before allowing his hand to drop when Remus growled in response to his attempt to hide the mark. Remus flushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry. And yes, Mate… Wolves mate for life, so Mating is a strong instinct in them. Well, for any animal, Mating is a strong instinct."

"Mate… For life?" Sirius squeaked again, drawing a quite chuckle from Remus.

"You're cute when you're terrified. Yes, Mate for life. Werewolves, on the other hand, have the human ability to move from partner to partner, although we are more inclined to make a lifelong connection if possible. Don't worry, I'm not about to demand a marriage proposal off you or anything just because I gave you a little hickey." Remus' eyebrow rose in sardonic amusement. "No, if you'd do me the supreme honour of taking a shower before that smell makes me do something you're really not ready for…" Remus tugged another shirt on and backed away from Sirius, heading towards the exit and leaving Sirius behind.

Remus snuck back into the dorm a few hours later, stripping exhaustedly and flopping into the bed. It was only once he was in the bed that he became aware of a familiar scent. He glanced up at his bedside table to see a familiar - not quite as squashed - flower and a note:

_James said I could keep this one since I squashed it._

_I'm ready for anything, lover._

_S x_

Remus laughed, rolling over in his bed to glance across at Sirius' closed bedchamber, only to find that the curtain was now open, and Sirius was grinning at him from across the small room. Remus picked the Rose up and prowled across to Sirius' bed, trailing the rose lightly across Sirius' lips gently before replacing the soft petals with his own lips.

"Anything?" He queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything." Sirius ensured confidently, winking at the other man.

Challenge 1: Opening line: "I said, don't bring that thing anywhere near me!", submitted by Anakin's Girl.


End file.
